The Art Of Persuasion
by Eyoz
Summary: Draco Malfoy was uncaring, calculating and maliciously persuasive. Always had been, always would be; wouldn't he?


I sighed as I pushed open the heavy dungeon door. It was grossly unfair that I had a detention. It wasn't my fault that my cauldron had spilt all over the floor. Malfoy was the one who had tipped it over! Harry has said so, as well as Ron, Lavender and even Parvati. But of course Snape has said it was just "Gryffindor comradeship." So now, not only did I have a detention, but it was with_ Malfoy, _of all people! This was going to be hell on earth.

My footsteps echoed loudly around the dungeon, which was even more eerie without a class full of students. I thought I was the only one here until I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Congratulations mudblood, you and your Gryffindor stupidity have managed to ruin my whole evening." Malfoy drawled.

"Shut up Malfoy. You and I both know that it was you that tipped over my cauldron so don't even try and blame it on me."

"If you think-" Snape stormed through the door before he could finish his insult. The look on his face was enough to make me want to punch the obnoxious blonde who got me into this mess. Tonight's task wasn't going to be pretty.

"You two are to clean every inch of this classroom. I want to be able to see my reflection in the floor." He held out his hand. After receiving no more than a confused look, Snape sighed. "Give me your wands. You're not allowed to use magic."

Malfoy gawked at him as though the Professor had sprouted a second head. "But Sir, that means-"

"Yes Mr Malfoy, that means that you will have to do it using nothing but manual labour. Now, I want you on the left side of the room, and Miss Granger on the right. There will be absolutely no talking and you will continue to clean until I return."

I picked up an enchanted sponge that never dried out, and set to work cleaning the right hand side of the floor. I scrubbed ferociously (when had this class room last been cleaned?) while listening into a hushed conversation between Malfoy and Snape. I smiled to myself as I heard something along the lines of "I want this place to be in one piece when I come back" before the door slammed shut. After several minutes of silence Malfoy started singing softly to himself.

"_Granger cannot learn a thing.  
She will never wear a wedding ring.  
That's why all the smart guys sing: __Granger is our King._

_Granger was born in a bin.  
Does she think that ugly is in?  
Granger never lets the bad guys win.  
Granger is our King._

_Granger is our King.  
Granger is our King.  
Does she think that ugly is in?  
Granger is our King."_

By the end of the song I was gripping the sponge so hard my knuckles had turned white. Could there possibly be a more aggravating person in the whole of the world? I doubted it. I rubbed the floor more violently that before, desperately trying to ignore the moron singing across the room. My hard work soon paid off, although I had become incredibly hot. I stood up and removed my heavy robed, before continuing my activity.

I heard Malfoy laugh suddenly. I looked up to tell him to keep it down, before abruptly being hit in the face with a sponge. Malfoy burst out into hysterics, before sauntering towards me.

"I dropped my sponge." He said before snickering again.

I clenched my teeth together. "You threw your sponge at me." I muttered, before standing up to glare at him. I wasn't going to throw my best insults at him, without even looking him in the eyes. But, it seemed that his eyes were preoccupied. I followed his gaze down to the top two, undone buttons of my school blouse. He then trailed his eyes down to my pleated skirt, and back up to my blouse, before smirking.

"Well Granger, that's a surprise. When the hell did you grow them?"

A blush rose to my cheeks, and I quickly turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about." I replied stiffly. There was no way I was going to kneel down on the floor, especially after Malfoy's latest revelation. So I decided on trying to clean some of the grime off the wall. Much to my annoyance he didn't walk off, instead he stood next to me, shamelessly staring at my breasts.

I glared at him, although I could have sprouted a second head for all he would have noticed. "Malfoy, my face is up here."

"I know," he replied, talking directly to my chest. "But why would I want to look at your face; it's not attractive." He looked up and wrinkled his nose in disgust, as though to prove a point. "Tell me Granger, have you and Scar-Head hit the sack yet?"

"W-what?" I stammered, taken aback by his bluntness.

"Have you shagged? Everyone knows you're secretly a couple. Some of the Slytherins have even placed bets on whether or not you and him are having a threesome with Weasel. Personally I don't think you are - yet - but you wouldn't catch me betting against the inevitable."

I gawked at him; an image that I'm sure made me look like a fish. "Me and Harry are not a couple, we haven't _shagged, _as you so delicately put it, nor are we having a threesome with Ron. Harry, Ron and I are just friends."

"So I'm guessing that if you haven't shagged either of them, then you haven't shagged anyone?"

I wanted the ground to literally open up and swallow me. Why was I even having this conversation? "No, I haven't shagged anyone; not all of us get around as much as you do."

He grinned at me, an expression that was more frightening than his evilest glare. "Have you even kissed anyone, Granger?"

My teeth sunk into my bottom lip. "Of course I have." I lied unconvincingly. Annoyingly my voice broke on the last word. I literally wanted to die.

He glanced looked me up and down, as though I was a prize bull. "So, Little-Miss-Know-It-All has never been kissed, and you're how old? Sixteen?"

I simply nodded, afraid that if I tried to speak I'd simply embarrass myself further.

Malfoy smirked at me knowingly. "Don't you think we ought to change that?" He began to walk towards me, much like a panther might talk its prey. I backed away from him and gasped as my back hit the stone wall. With nothing between the freezing wall and my back except a thin blouse, an involuntary shiver ran down my spine. He extended his arms out, and rested his hands on the wall on each side of my head.

_Trapped._

Malfoy's lips crushed against mine with such a force it was verging on painful. He forced his tounge into my mouth, and I did my best not to think of how good it felt. This was wrong. Very _very _wrong. I grabbed hold of his shoulders. I didn't know whether it was to push him away, or pull him closer. Before I had chance to make a decision, Malfoy grabbed hold of my wrists, and pinned them by my head.

"Don't touch what you can't afford, Granger." He mumbled against my mouth. I knew I should be outraged. Outraged and disgusted. Outraged, disgusted and infuriated. But I wasn't. My mind screamed at me to shove him away, yet I couldn't get my arms to respond. They just hung limply by my side. I couldn't even get my legs to do as I wanted, so that I could knee him where the sun doesn't shine. In fact, as his hands slid down my back and pulled crushed our bodies closer together, it was all I could do to stop my knees from giving way.

His lips moved away from mine, and began to suck on the sensitive spot behind my ear. I was thoroughly appalled with myself as I emmitted a quiet moan. What the hell was wrong with me?! Here I was, practically being raped by _Draco Malfoy _and I was moaning like I was enjoying it. Where on Earth had this boy learned to kiss like this? It was almost sinful. Of course, when you'd snogged as many girls as he had, I'm sure you'd pick up a few things. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode-just a few of the girls in Malfoy's extensive snogging list. A list that _I _was now part of. Oh Merlin.

He pulled away, but not before dragging his teeth over my already swollen and bruised lips. I winced, but quickly covered it up as I saw Malfoy smirking at me, his face still only inches from mine.

"How was that?"

I stared at him, utterly speechless. "I...but you...why?!"

"I was doing you a favour; at least you've now been kissed. But just make sure you keep your filthy mudblood mouth shut, because if I hear so much as a whisper about this I won't be happy."

He glared at me with such an intensity that I felt compelled to look away. And for the first time in my life, I was absolutely, completely and totally terrified of Draco Malfoy.


End file.
